DECODE
by Fabray Davis
Summary: Pós quarta temporada. Depois de quatro anos Brooke volta a Tree Hill e seus sentimentos por Lucas voltam assim como ela. O que acontece quando os dois se encontram? Brucas, Naley, Jeyton, Lindsey/Lucas
1. Chapter 1

DECODE

Ela não parava de olhar pela janela enquanto tentava se acalmar e ler uma revista vogue. Suas mãos roçavam uma na outra deixando-as ainda mais suadas e um nó em sua garganta se formara. Seus olhos tentavam encontrar algum sinal de que aquilo era o certo a se fazer, de que as coisas seriam diferentes desta vez e de que nenhum homem iria julgá-la, magoá-la ou enganá-la novamente. Sua respiração falhava e ela não entendia o porquê de todo aquele nervosismo, do porque seus pensamentos estavam tão confusos e de repente sua decisão agora parecia tão estúpida. Ela sentia o avião descendo cada vez mais e suas lembranças vinham a tona; seu sofrimento, todos os problemas que ela passou, as constantes brigas que tivera com sua mãe nos últimos anos, os relacionamentos que ela teve de acabar por conta do trabalho... Tudo aparecia de uma vez só fazendo-a ficar ainda mais confusa.

O avião pousou e um medo se instalou causando um arrepio que subia por sua espinha. Ela esperou o avião parar completamente para se levantar e pegar sua pequena mala de mão. Depois de sair de lá e pegar suas malas, ela rumou para o saguão do aeroporto onde avistou um rosto conhecido esperando-a com os braços abertos.

- Pensei que teriam uns doze homens carregando suas malas.

- Bom, um recomeço merece poucas malas – ela abriu um largo sorisso.

- Pensei que você nunca mais voltaria – a garota de cabelos loiros lisos se aproximou da amiga e a abraçou.

- E eu pensei que nunca mais abraçaria minha melhor amiga – ambas sorriram e se abraçaram mais forte.

- Senti sua falta, B. Davis.

- E eu senti a sua, P. Sawyer.

Peyton pegou uma das duas malas da mão de Brooke e as duas andaram abraçadas até chegarem ao conhecido carro.

- Ainda é o mesmo? Pensei que depois de quatro anos você já tivesse um carro novo! Você está desempregada? – Brooke riu enquanto jogava sua mala no porta-malas e entrava pela porta já aberta.

- Se quiser ir de táxi ainda dá tempo – Peyton disse fechando o porta-malas e entrando no banco de motorista.

- Não, eu gosto do velho cometa – Brooke olhava a cidade enquanto Peyton dirigia; parecia a mesma de antes.

- E então, eu estou extremamente curiosa. Porque você voltou?

- Nossa! Não faz nem meia hora que eu voltei e você já me expulsa assim? Você acaba de partir o coração de Brooke Penelope Davis e nunca será perdoada – a garota colocou a mão em seu peito fingindo desapontamento.

- Não, eu não quis dizer isso. Mas você estava em New York, você é dona da Clothes Over Bros, tem rios de dinheiro, tem um monte de caras aos seus pés e tem a vida que muita garota queria ter – Brooke deu um sorisso fraco para a amiga – Porque voltar para a simples cidade de Tree Hill?

- Sabe Pey, eu tinha tudo que eu poderia querer, mas eu percebi que não era o bastante. Eu podia beber o quanto quisesse, saísse o quanto quisessem e ficar com quantos caras eu quisesse – um sorisso malicioso ficou estampado no rosto de Peyton – mas eu sentia um grande vazio, um vazio provocado pela falta da minha melhor amiga por quem eu trocaria tudo que eu tinha.

- Oh B, vem cá – as duas se abraçaram quando o sinal ficou vermelho – Eu também trocaria tudo que eu tenho, mesmo não sendo muito, por você.

- Até o velho cometa? – Peyton fez uma cara pensativa e Brooke lhe deu um tapa no braço.

- Até o velho cometa – ela repetiu em fim.

*******

- JAAAAAMIE, será que você poderia largar esse videogame?

- Mãe, só mais um pouquinho.

- Não Jamie, você me diz só mais um pouquinho há meia hora! Dá pra acreditar nisso?

- E ai Jamie já bateu o recorde? – disse um homem de cabelos escuros sentando-se ao lado do garoto de quatro anos.

- Ainda não pai.

- Depois eu te mostro como é que se faz.

- Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo aqui em casa? – Haley reclamava virando os olhos – Nathan, pelo amor de Deus leve esse menino para tomar banho. Daqui a pouco Peyton vai trazer a Brooke aqui e já era.

- Espere, a Brooke vem hoje? – ele levantou-se e olhou firmemente para a mulher.

- Eu te disse, ela vem hoje, precisamente em menos de meia hora. Jamie suba AGORA! – ela desligou a tv e puxou o garoto.

- Mãe, eu posso tomar banho mais tarde e só trocar a roupa?

- Me deixe pensar... não! Querido uma grande amiga da mamãe está voltando e ela gostaria de dar uma boa impressão da minha família.

- E ela está com TPM – Nathan cochichou baixo para Jamie, mas Haley ouviu.

- Muito engraçado Nate, agora você pode fazer isso pra mamãe querido?

- Tudo bem mãe, você já estragou meu jogo mesmo – ele subiu correndo as escadas e sumiu da vista dos outros dois Scott.

- Eu notei um tom nervoso em sua voz ao perguntar sobre a Brooke, algum problema?

- Bom, o Lucas disse que passaria aqui, com a Lindsey.

- Uma hora ou outra o Lucas ia descobrir sobre a volta da Brooke e ela sobre a namorada dele. Só não esperávamos que fosse assim tão cedo – ela sorriu e beijou o marido brevemente em seus lábios – E agora vamos logo antes que...

- Cadê a minha Scott favorita? – eles ouviram uma voz muito conhecida.

- BROOKE! – Haley correu ao encontro da amiga e lhe abraçou. As duas ficaram assim por um tempo até Nathan tocar o ombro de Brooke.

- Que negocio é esse dela ser a sua Scott favorita? – Nathan falou, fingindo estar com ciúmes, encarando Brooke.

- Ela é **a** minha Scott favorita e você é **o** meu Scott favorito – ela disse sorrindo – e agora vem cá me dar um abraço Nate. – ela o puxou e os dois se abraçaram.

Peyton sorriu para Haley que sussurrou para ela de um jeito que ninguém mais pudesse ouvir sobre Lucas. Peyton ficou seria e assentiu entendendo que eles provavelmente teriam um momento constrangedor. Assim que Nathan e a garota e separaram eles ouviram a porta batendo.

- Haley, onde vocês... – Lucas falava até notar a presença de sua velha amiga na sala.

- Olá Luke – Brooke disse encarando a garota de cabelos loiros e grandes olhos azuis ao seu lado – E...

- Lindsey – ela falou estendendo a mão, mas Brooke a abraçou – Acho que apertos de mão estão fora de moda.

- Sem duvida alguma – ela largou a garota e andando até ficar de frente a Lucas – Senti sua falta.

- E Tree Hill sentiu sua falta – Brooke sentiu uma pontada de tristeza ao ouvir Tree Hill e não ele – Assim como eu – ele completou antes de abraçá-la

- E então, onde está o pequeno Scott? – Brooke perguntou ao se livrar dos grandes braços de Luke.

- JAAAAAAAAAMIE – Haley gritou e um pequeno garoto de cabelos claros descia trajando uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa listrada.

- Já estou aqui mãe – ele disse sério – essa é a tia Brooke? – ele perguntou apontando para a garota morena parada, quase babando ao olhar ele.

- Meu Deus Haley, olha só pra esse garotinho – ela abraçou o menino e o colocou no colo – Ele é tão fofo, nem dá pra saber que ele é filho de vocês.

- Brooke Davis, gentil como sempre – Nathan exclamou rindo.

- Gente ele se parece muito com o Lucas! – Brooke notou ao olhar no rosto do menino – Hales, eu sei que vocês são amigos há muito tempo e tal... Não rolou nada entre vocês há quatro anos atrás não? – todos riram com exceção de Haley e Nathan.

- Meu coelho se chama Chester – o menino disse encarando o rosto de Brooke.

- Eu gostaria de conhecer o Chester, se você deixar, Jamie – ela falou olhando para o rosto do menino e lhe dando um beijo em seu rosto.

- Você vai matar animais peludos da floresta?

- Certamente não vou matar os animais peludos.

- Você promete? – ele mostrou o dedo mindinho levemente curvado.

- Juro – ela riu e entrelaçou seu dedo no dele. [N/A: tipo quando faz o juramento do dedinho sabe?]

- Posso confiar na palavra da tia Brooke, mãe? – ele perguntou virando-se para sua mãe que permanecia imóvel, observando a cena, ao lado de Peyton.

- Bom... – Haley ia começar a falar algo negativo sobre as promessas de Brooke quando recebeu um olhar mortal de Brooke e resolveu não arriscar – Ela sempre cumpre as suas promessas.

- Então venha por aqui, Chester está no meu quarto – ele apontou para as escadas enquanto Brooke andava – Você tem namorado Brooke Davis?

- Por quê? Está interessado em mim, James Lucas Scott?

*******

- Oh, ele gostou tanto da Brooke, sempre soube que ela tinha jeito com crianças – Peyton exclamou rindo.

- Ela parece ser legal – Lindsey falou abraçando o namorado.

- Eu tenho medo da influencia da Brooke sobre o Jamie – Haley falou séria, mas depois sorriu – mas a Brooke me disse que sempre quis ter filhos, então acho que não teremos problemas.

- Brooke pode ser meio louca, mas ela não ia fazer nada de mal com o seu filho Haley, pode ter certeza! – Peyton disse sorrindo e abraçando a amiga.

- Bom gente, quem vai querer um café?

- Vamos todos – Nathan disse sorrindo para a esposa – Venha Lucas.

- Você não me disse que ela voltaria – Luke disse baixo de modo que apenas Nate pudesse escutar - Ainda mais hoje!

- Eu havia esquecido, fui me lembrar minutos atrás quando Haley mandou Jamie para o banho, eu lhe avisaria e você sabe muito bem disso.

- Acho que vai ficar um clima estranho – ele falou já entrando na cozinha e sentando ao lado de Lindsey

- Vocês vão superar – ele disse sentando-se do outro lado do irmão e tomando seu café

- Eu espero – Lucas murmurou apenas para si mesmo.

*******

Os dois entraram no quarto azul claro de Jamie e ela o colocou no chão. Ele sentou-se na cama e Brooke sentou-se logo ao seu lado olhando o lindo animalzinho que se encontrava próximo a eles.

- E esse é o Chester – o garoto disse apontando para o coelhinho branco em cima de sua cama.

- Muito prazer Chester – ela disse sorrindo – O Jamie é um bom pai?

- Eu sou, mas ele sente falta de uma mãe – ele sorriu tristemente e depois eu juro que vi uma lâmpada aparecer em sua cabeça – Você poderia ser a mãe dele!

- O que? Ora Jamie, não, eu não posso aceitar isso.

- Vamos Brooke, você é perfeita. O Chester é um lindo coelho, ele precisa de dois lindos pais, não acha?

- Não sei se eu tenho capacidade de ser mãe do Chester – Brooke disse rindo. Ela, mãe de um coelho?

- Vamos lá, mamãe já me falou muito de você – ele disse sorrindo e levantando a sobrancelha da mesma forma que Brooke sorria quando queria alguma coisa.

- Tem certeza de que você não é meu filho? Ok, eu posso ser mãe de um coelho. Afinal eu sou Brooke Davis!

- Brooke Penelope Davis!

- Exatamente.

- Jamie! Sua mãe está te chamando, seu lanche está pronto – Lucas disse sorrindo ao entrar no quarto e se deparar com os dois juntos.

- Obrigado tio Luke – o menino disse depois de beijar o rosto de Brooke e acenar para seu tio – Cuide do nosso filho enquanto eu lancho.

- Vou cuidar querido – ela sorriu carinhosamente para o garoto quando ele sumiu na porta e olhou para o homem em sua frente com duas xícaras de café em suas mãos.

- Nosso filho – Lucas repetiu rindo ao entregar uma das xícaras para Brooke.

- O Chester, sou a nova mãe do neto do Nathan e da Haley.

- Isso faz de você uma Scott? Vai se casar com o Jamie tambem – ele disse rindo enquanto bebia um gole de seu café – Quente!

- Brooke Davis Scott, eu até gosto da idéia – ela disse sorrindo, mas depois um vazio surgiu quando ela pensou que gostaria que o Scott de seu nome fosse o de Lucas – Ei, a Lindsey parece ser legal.

- Ela disse o mesmo de você. Sei que parece meio constrangedor, mas eu gostaria de ser seu amigo Brooke.

- É bom saber que um de nós superou tudo que aconteceu conosco no passado, mas eu não tenho tanta certeza quanto a sermos amigos.

- O que você quer dizer com um de nós?

- Eu não mentir para você – Brooke fez uma pausa para beber seu café, mas se arrependeu depois de queimar a língua – Realmente quente! – ela falou ao tocar sua boca – Eu nunca amei um homem como eu amei você, mesmo com esses quatro anos e provavelmente eu estou realmente corada neste momento.

- Você está mesmo Brooke – ele sorriu e desviou seu olhar do rosto dela – Eu não lhe esqueci, não pense isso, mas acho que as coisas nunca teriam dado certo.

- Tambem acho – ela se levantou e ele logo depois estava atrás dela – Afinal tentamos duas vezes, e nas duas você me traiu com a minha melhor amiga.

- Vamos ter essa discurssão dinovo? – ele respondeu serio desta vez inspirando o perfume de Brooke que o fez sorrir bobamente.

- Tudo bem, vamos parar por aqui antes que eu te bata, ou a gente acabe se beijando – ela gargalhou escondendo um tom de desejo ao falar sobre os dois se beijarem, Lucas tambem riu.

- Ai estão vocês! – Nathan exclamou piscando para Lucas que lhe deu um olhar reprovador.

- Brooke está a menos de uma hora na cidade e o Jamie e Lucas já conseguem levá-la para o quarto! – Peyton brincou, mas notou um olhar serio de Lindsey, Lucas e Brooke para ela – Brincadeira gente, que mau humor, eu heim!

- Bom, com fim dessas brincadeiras eu acho melhor nós irmos embora – Lindsey puxou a mão de seu namorado – Até logo gente. Foi um prazer Brooke.

- Foi um prazer também – ela sorriu e se aproximou dela – Vem cá – ela puxou a garota e lhe abraçou.

- Acho que tenho de me acostumar com tantos abraços.

- Tem mesmo – ambas riram nervosamente – E você vem cá tambem Luke.

- Até logo B – ele falou acariciando seus cabelos que agora estavam menores graças a um corte feito assim que chegou em New York e que ela mantinha desde então.

- Até logo Luke – ela se soltou de seus braços e observou os dois saírem pela porta da casa dos Scott.

- Fofocas de garotas – Peyton puxou Brooke e Haley foi correndo logo atrás para subirem as escadas.

- Ei, porque eu nunca participo dessas fofocas? – Nathan perguntou pegando uma bola de basquete das mãos de Jamie e quicando.

- Talvez porque sejam fofocas de **garotas** – Haley falou antes de sumir no corredor.

- Eu não entendo essas mulheres.

- A Brooke é mãe do meu filho, isso faz dela minha esposa?

- A Brooke é o que? – Nathan perguntou largando a bola confuso.

*******

- Agora conte – Peyton mandou sentando-se em sua cama no quarto de hospedes que ficava ao lado da cama que seria de Brooke.

- Contar o que?

- Ora Brooke, você ficou com o Luke. Ambos sozinhos e juntos no quarto do Jamie, o que rolou? – Haley perguntou olhando fixamente para ela assim como Peyton.

- HALEY! Você é amiga da Lindsey, como quer que eu beije o Lucas e traia ela? Aquele tempo que você passou sendo minha colega de quarto com certeza não lhe fez bem.

- Ela ganhou um jeito Davis de viver.

- Tudo bem, eu sou amiga dela, mas eu sei que você ainda ama o Lucas e ele parece ter uma queda por você ainda.

- Ele quase brigou comigo pra levar o café pra você, você tinha de ter visto. Foi tipo "EU LEVO!" e se jogou em cima de mim.

- Oh Pey, eu sinto muito por ser o motivo da sua quase morte pelo café. Mas não rolou nada e ele disse que queria ser meu amigo e que já tinha superado e blá blá blá. Não rola mais nada entre nós dois, aceitem isso.

- Mas você o ama não ama?

- Você sabe que eu amo Hales, ele sempre vai ser o primeiro cara que eu amei de verdade e sempre vou guardar sentimentos por ele. Mas tenho de encarar a verdade e começar a tocar a minha vida.

- Você voltou por ele não voltou? Voltou porque tinha saudades dele e queria saber se ele te queria? – Peyton perguntou segurando a mão esquerda de Brooke.

- A verdade, é que eu voltei por vocês, talvez mais por você Peyton. A verdade é que eu quero ter um filho.

- Comigo? – Peyton largou sua mão e olhou preocupada para ela.

- Não! Nem que eu quisesse você poderia ser o pai do meu filho – Brooke riu e abraçou a amiga – E antes que você fale Haley, não vim para ter um filho do Lucas.

- E então você quer ter um filho de quem? Do Nate? – Haley olhou para a amiga rezando para que ela lhe dissesse não.

- Não, eu não sou tão piranha a ponto de querer ter um filho do seu marido – Brooke exclamou se levantando e andando pelo quarto sob o olhar de suas duas amigas – Eu sempre quis ter um filho pra ser sincera, eu sempre tive inveja da Haley por ter se casado tão rápido, aos 16 anos, e depois ter um filho aos 18. Eu passei quatro anos tentando achar um pai para o meu filho, eu não namorei sério com nenhum, mas eu já toquei no assunto "filhos" e eles se assustaram. E quando eu vi o Jamie, eu tive vontade de chorar – algumas lagrimas desciam pelo rosto de Brooke – porque eu senti que se tivesse um filho ele seria como ele, e eu... eu...

Haley e Peyton se levantaram e abraçaram a amiga que agora chorava mais. Haley enxugou suas lágrimas e as três sentaram na cama abraçadas, ficando lá por um bom tempo até que Brooke estava bem novamente.

*******

- Como foi a sua conversa com a Brooke, Luke? – Lindsey perguntava enquanto Lucas dirigia de volta para a casa deles.

- Bom, foi significativa – ele obviamente não ia dizer que Brooke ainda mantinha sentimentos por ele – Ela parece ter tido uma ótima vida em New York.

- Claro, ela teve tudo de mão beijada com a mãe controlando os negócios.

- Você não conhece Victoria Davis e se conhecesse com certeza não teria dito isso. Eu tenho certeza de que Brooke sofreu e batalhou muito pela Clothes Over Bro's e fico feliz que tenha dado tudo certo para ela – ele sorriu lembrando-se do tempo em que Brooke costurava apenas por diversão.

- Seja sincero comigo. Você ainda gosta dela não é?

- Eu sempre vou gostar dela, sempre vou manter um carinho especial por ela, afinal nós namoramos duas vezes. Mas eu escolhi você Lindsey, eu estou com você e com mais ninguém – ele beijou brevemente os lábios da namorada depois de estacionar o carro – E eu ia guardar isso pra mais tarde, mas... – ele abriu o porta-luvas com a mão direita e tirou uma caixinha preta de dentro – Lindsey, você aceita se casar comigo?

- Luke, isso é... Isso é incrível! É claro que eu quero me casar com você – ela disse examinando a linda aliança enquanto Luke a colocava em seu dedo.

- Eu te amo – ele disse ao beijá-la docemente.

- E eu também te amo – ela disse ao se separar dos lábios do namorado que agora era seu noivo.

Os dois saíram de dentro do carro e foram andando de mãos dadas até a porta da casa onde Karen e Lucas morarão e que agora os dois dividiam. Karen viajava com Andy e sua filha Lily no barco dos dois, os três eram muito felizes e vinham visitar Tree Hill constantemente.

A casa permanecia a mesma, com a mesma pintura e com boa parte dos antigos moveis que traziam uma ótima lembrança de sua adolescência para Lucas. Ele se lembrava dos momentos que viveu com Hales, Nathan, Peyton, Skills, Mouth e... Com Brooke. As lembranças dos dois juntos naquela casa eram as que mais faziam com que Lucas a mantivesse igual ao máximo. Como quando eles foram pegos por Keith e quando ela apareceu com as cartas que escreveu para ele no verão e os dois reataram o namoro. Ele sempre sorria ao se lembrar do rosto da garota, a expressão que fez com que ele a perdoasse por dormir com Chris Keller e suas covinhas que apareciam sempre. Ele desejava voltar ao passado para não errar com Brooke como ele errou, para que ele não beijasse Peyton e não namorasse Lindsey. Ele queria ter pedido Brooke em casamento e ter agora um casal, mesmo com 22 anos ele desejava ter filhos. Lindsey o tirou de seu transe ao beijar seu pescoço e desabotoar sua camisa. Agora Lucas teria de esquecer seus sonhos para se concentrar em sua noiva, sua futura esposa.

*******

- E então? Como está a Brooke? – Nathan perguntou quando Haley desceu as escadas e sentou-se no sofá em frente ao marido.

- Ela está meio abalada, acho que ver Luke hoje não a fez tão bem.

- É, ele também não parecia muito bem. Agora que as coisas estão bem entre ele e Lindsey, ela aparece para mexer com ele – Haley estava pronta para intervir para ele continuou – Não estou dizendo que ela veio para atrapalhar ele, apenas estou dizendo que foi um grande imprevisto. Acha que os dois vão superar?

- Eu espero que sim, acho que piores as coisas não podem ficar, certo? – Hales perguntou tensa.

- Não, eles podem passar por esses momentos constrangedores, mas nada que o tempo não resolva – ele disse segurando a mão da mulher – Você não precisa ficar preocupada com os dois.

- Não é por isso que eu estou assim – ela disse encarando-o – São alguns problemas que Brooke tem, algumas coisas que me deixaram meio preocupada com ela.

- Como assim? – Nate perguntou olhando confuso para ela.

- Bom, eu não posso falar muito porque ela confiou em mim e na Peyton um segredo que a vez voltar para Tree Hill. Só posso te dizer que ela tem sofrido em NY. Com a mãe e com o trabalho.

- Eu pude notar que a Brooke não estava tão "Brooke", entende? – ele perguntou e a mulher assentiu – Mas acho que voltar para cá vai ajudá-la, ela sempre foi tão feliz aqui com seus amigos.

- Nem sempre ela foi tão feliz assim, mas acho que será melhor com a gente por perto.

- É melhor subirmos Haley, já está tarde – ele disse se levantando e puxando a mãe da mulher.

- Vamos Nate – ela falou lhe dando um beijo apaixonado e subindo em seguida.

*******

Peyton e Brooke estavam arrumando suas camas e conversando sobre o quanto suas vidas eram diferentes agora que tinham 22 anos. Peyton falava sobre o quanto sentia falta de Jake e que gostaria de estar com ele nesse momento, cuidando de Jenny que deveria ter seis anos. Enquanto isso sua amiga ouvia tudo e fazia comentários para animar a outra e tirava algumas roupas de dentro da mala.

- Tudo que você disse naquela hora é verdade? Sobre ter filhos e tudo mais?

- A mais pura verdade Peyt, na verdade eu acho que eu sempre quis isso sabe? Mas eu pensava que eu fosse ser como a Victoria, fosse ser tão péssima mãe quanto ela foi para mim.

- Nem pense nisso! Você é mil vezes melhor do que aquela vaca – ela olhou para a amiga e se censurou – Ok, desculpe.

- Sem problemas.

- Então, você conseguiu ser essa pessoa que você é; forte, incrível, bondosa e amorosa. Mesmo tendo uma mãe como ela você conseguiu ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço, é claro que você não vai ser igual a sua mãe.

- Mas eu tenho medo. Eu tenho medo de falhar como mãe, de não ser presente o suficiente para ela.

- Oh B – a loira se levantou pulando e abraçando a amiga e acabaram caindo na cama – Ouch, você me deu uma joelhada bem na barriga!

- Quem me derrubou foi você P Sawyer!

- Ta, mas como eu ia dizendo... Você vai ser a melhor mãe desse mundo.

- Melhor do que a Hales?

- Não deixe ela ouvir – Peyton disse sussurrando e rindo – mas você vai ser melhor que ela também.

- Ok, então vou acreditar em você.

- Ei, sabe que eu acho que você deveria adotar uma criança?

- Adotar?

- Bom, é melhor do que a primeira idéia que eu tive – a loira disse se levantando da cama de Brooke e deitando na sua.

- E qual tinha sido sua primeira idéia?

- Você sair por ai perguntando "quer ser o pai do meu filho?", mas eu não acho uma boa idéia sabe – ela disse levando uma almofada na cabeça – Ei, eu disse que não era uma boa idéia.

- Talvez eu possa adotar uma criança, não deixa de ser uma boa idéia.

- Agora desligue a luz e vamos dormir, eu estou muito cansada depois desse dia super cansativo – Peyton falou se cobrindo e fechando os olhos.

- Cansativo? Isso porque você não passou horas no avião ok? – a morena disse se levantando e apagando a luz – Boa noite, P. Sawyer.

- Boa noite B. Davis. E isso é seu – a loira disse jogando a almofada de volta na cabeça de Brooke que riu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sim, algumas cenas foram modificadas (de LP para BL)**

Duas semanas haviam se passado e tanto Brooke quanto Lucas não se viram mais. Ele estava ocupado escrevendo um novo livro enquanto Brooke se preparava para abrir a nova Clothes Over Bro's. A loja estava quase completamente pronta e sua assistente, Millicent, havia se mudado para Tree Hill. Brooke tambem comprou uma casa para ela e Peyton dividirem e estava financiando os custos na gravadora independente que Peyton havia fundado. Ela reencontrou seus amigos; Mouth, Skills, Tim, Theresa e até Bevin. A única amiga que ela ainda não tinha visto era Rachel que estava em sua carreira de modelo. Ela havia visto ela em New York quando foi modelo de sua loja, mas depois de um tempo ela sumiu.

Brooke agora estava com Milli ajeitando as ultimas coisas para a inauguração da loja que seria amanhã à noite quando ela viu a garota olhar assustada para a porta.

- Oh não! – ela gritou pondo as mãos no rosto.

- O que? – Brooke perguntou virando-se para a amiga.

- É ele! – a garota se escondeu atrás do balcão.

- Quem?

- O cara gato, que encontrei ontem na festa que eu te falei – ela falou detrás do balcão.

- Oi – Mouth entra e fala com Brooke que o ignora e olha para a porta – Algum problema?

- Oi querido, afaste-se, cara gato chegando – ela diz lhe empurrando um pouco para o lado.

- O quê? – ele pergunta cada vez mais confuso.

- Er... – Brooke olha pra fora e depois para Mouth então percebe que ele era o cara gato – Ow... Oi!

- Brooke, o que está acontecendo?

- Milli querida, é melhor você sair daí – ela disse gritando enquanto ia até o outro canto da sala.

- Milli?

- Mouth! Oi! – ela apareceu por trás do balcão – Como vai?

- Bom gente, o papo ta ótimo, mas a tia Brooke ta saindo pra ir cuidar do meu sobrinho Jamie. Fiquem felizes conversando e não se esqueçam que amanhã temos a inauguração, amo vocês – ela disse soltando beijinhos e recebendo um olhar de ódio de Milli – Se acertem! – ela disse antes de sair.

Brooke correu para o carro antes que Milli pudesse ter tempo de lhe acertar um dardo na cabeça, ela sorriu ao entrar no veiculo e voltar para casa. Ela havia pensado sobre a idéia de adoção que Peyton teve, mas depois de um tempo achou que era melhor pensar mais pra frente, com mais calma.

Brooke ficou deitada no sofá enquanto assistia uma maratona de Smallville. Foi quando, em torno de oito da noite, a porta da frente bateu e Peyton entrou sentando-se logo ao lado da amiga. Ela desligou a televisão e lhe encarou nos olhos. Brooke se assustou com ela, mas logo depois se virou e encarou-a seria.

- Ok, se sente e fique pronta para ouvir uma bomba.

- Algum problema P.?

- Brooke, eu sinto dizer isso, mas Lucas pediu Lindsey em casamento – ela observou a expressão da amiga mudar – Por favor, não chore B.

- Eu... Eu não acredito! – ela deitou sua cabeça no ombro da loira.

- Olha, fica calma ok? Vai ficar tudo bem e você vai superar isso – ouve um silencio e Peyton continuou – Ok, é mentira. Não vai ficar tudo bem e você não vai superar isso.

- Obrigada, eu me sinto muito melhor – Brooke disse em tom sarcástico em meio a muitas lagrimas.

- Mas quer saber? Você já chorou tantas vezes pelo Lucas que eu ainda não acredito que ainda tenha algo pra sair pelos seus olhos. Eu odeio te ver assim e odeio saber que o causador disso tudo é aquele... destruidor de corações. Você já teve seu coração quebrado demais, está na hora de você começar a pensar em você mesma e arranjar um cara mais estável. Você poderia namorar o Mouth!

- Não, sem chances. Ter beijado ele duas vezes pra mim já é demais – ela disse sorrindo.

- Espere um segundo, eu fiz Brooke Davis sorrir em meio a essa devastadora crise emocional?

- Cale a boca e aproveite o meu momento de animação. Eu vou fazer cookies! – ela se levantou limpando as lágrimas dos olhos e rumou para a cozinha.

*******

- Ei irmão – Lucas disse cumprimentando o irmão – Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui.

- Bom, eu tinha que acertar uns arremessos e manter a boa forma. Sabe como é – falava Nathan enquanto acertava uma cesta de três pontos.

- Boa jogada. O que você acha? – agora quem fez a cesta foi Lucas.

- Da sua cesta? Sou mais a minha enterrada – o moreno roubou a bola e saiu quicando até enterrar a bola do aro – Eu te disse.

- Não Nate, eu não estou falando de basquete. Estou falando do meu casamento.

- Casamento? Brooke, Peyton ou Lindsey? – disse ele brincando.

- Sério Nathan, eu não estou tão certo disso agora.

- Olha, se você ama a garota e se ela te faz feliz porque não se casar entende? Se você sentir que ela é a sua alma gêmea, assim como a Hales é a minha, então você deve se casar com ela.

- Eu fico confuso. Lembra da minha relação Brooke/Peyton?

- Claro que lembro. O triangulo amoroso mais famoso de Tree Hill – ele sorriu fazendo um novo arremesso.

- Eu não quero me envolver mais em triângulos, e eu não quero machucar a Lindsey como eu fiz com as duas.

- Olha cara, eu notei que você ficou meio abalado ao ver a Brooke semanas atrás – ele encarou seriamente o irmão pela primeira vez – E quer saber? Eu acho que você foi precipitado demais ao pedir a mão dela em casamento porque eu consigo sentir que você ainda tem sentimentos por ela.

- Claro que eu tenho, ela é minha...

- Não Lucas, você não tem os mesmo sentimentos que eu tenho pela Brooke, você sente mais do que só amizade. Eu me pergunto por que Brooke Davis e Lucas Scott não continuam sendo um casal.

- Nós tentamos mais de uma vez e ambos concordamos que nunca daria certo.

- Ambos? Tem certeza Luke? Porque eu acho que a Brooke está bem desconfortável com você e Lindsey juntos.

- Você acha?

- Vai dizer que fui o único a ver a cara de desapontamento que ela fez ao ver você junto da Lindsey? Me diz se eu fui o único.

- Olha, eu acho essa conversa totalmente sem futuro. Eu pedi a Lindsey em casamento porque eu a amo e...

- Porque você a ama ou se sentiu ameaçado com a volta da Brooke?

- Ameaçado? De onde você tirou isso?

- Apenas pense Luke, pense bem nas possibilidades – ele acertou uma nova cesta e deixou um Lucas Scott bem confuso parado no meio da quadra.

*******

Agora a cozinha da casa de P. e B. estava totalmente desarrumada. Farinha espalhada por toda a cozinha, biscoitos queimados na pia, assadeiras sujas e duas amigas brancas de tanto pó com panelas em suas mãos.

- Sabe o que isso me lembra? – perguntou Peyton mexendo uma panela.

- O que? – Brooke agora tirava os cookies do forno.

- Lembra na segunda série, quando você quis começar o seu próprio negocio de culinária? – as duas riam com as lembranças.

- Meu Deus, "Brookie's"!

- "Brookie's"! Pior nem era o nome do biscoito em si – ela provava um biscoito e fazia uma careta.

- Eles não eram tão ruins – Brooke agora parecia ofendida.

- Eram terríveis! E você quase botou fogo na minha casa – ela jogou um punhado de farinha no rosto da morena.

- Não botei não.

- Botou sim.

- Acionei um detector de fumaça e seu pai agiu como se eu tivesse botado fogo – ela tentava tirar a farinha de seus cabelos – Ele ficou brabo comigo.

- Ele só ficou preocupado com nós duas – Peyton terminava de mexer sua panela e a descansava no móvel da cozinha.

- Foi bom ver alguem se preocupar.

Brooke sempre ficava triste ao lembrar do quanto os pais de seus amigos se preocupavam com a segurança deles, com a felicidade e com tudo mais que os pais se preocupam porque ela queria que Victoria, sua mãe, fosse como todo pai normal. Tanto sua mãe quanto seu pai nunca foram presentes em sua vida e nunca ajudaram ela, tanto em sua infância quanto na adolescência. Eles nunca davam conselhos, nunca a colocavam de castigo, não se preocupavam se ela faltava ou não as aulas... Eles apenas davam um cartão de credito em sua mão e esperavam que ela lidasse com tudo. Peyton notou a amiga triste e pensativa e decidiu que era hora da diversão de amigas. E ali começou uma guerra na cozinha.

Depois de sujarem a cozinha toda, as duas foram tomar banho e depois foram limpar toda a bagunça. O dia passou rápido e logo já era o dia da inauguração da Clothes Over Bro's. Elas se arrumaram assim que anoiteceu e Peyton foi dirigindo o velho Comet com Brooke ao seu lado.

- Eu não acredito que já é hoje – Brooke falava ao entrar na loja.

- E eu não acredito no preço dessa roupa! – Peyton exclamava enquanto olhava um vestido e recebeu um tapa de sua amiga em seu braço – Ei, é verdade. O pessoal de Tree Hill não é milionário como você.

- Eu faço descontos para os velhos amigos ok?

- Assim fica melhor.

- BROOKE! – agora Haley, Nathan, Lucas e Lindsey entravam na loja.

- Oi Hales, que bom que você veio – ela abraçou a amiga – E ai, o que você acha?

- Nossa ta incrível.

- E os preços tambem heim – Nathan disse ao ver os preços das blusas.

- Viu o que eu disse?

- Cala a boca ou eu não vou lhe dar o desconto. E Nate, essas são roupas de qualidade por isso tem esse preço. Se você quiser mais barato vá ao brechó da esquina.

O coração de Brooke bateu mais forte ao ver Lindsey e Lucas de mãos dadas e a linda aliança no dedo da mulher. Ela se deu conta de que tudo que ela mais queria era estar no lugar dela.

A loja foi enchendo e vendendo bastante. Muitos antigos conhecidos de Brooke foram lá comprar e ela lhes dava um pequeno desconto. Mouth conversava animadamente com Milli, Nathan e Haley escolhiam roupas e Lindsey e Lucas se beijavam. Peyton, notando que a amiga os encarava, tentou levar Brooke até o bar.

- Foi uma boa idéia colocar esse bar aqui no balcão, olha pra bartender – Peyton tentava animar a amiga.

- Ele é bonitinho.

- Bonitinho? Se toca Brooke, ele é lindo.

- Então porque você não vai lá e fica com ele?

- Ei garota, se anime. As vendas estão sendo um sucesso, você está ganhando ainda mais dinheiro e o bartender gatinho está olhando pra você – ambas olharam para o bartender que sorria para Brooke.

- Olha Pey eu estou bem ok? Me de um tempo e eu volto a ser a sua Brooke.

- Ok, a gente se vê – ela levantou-se do banco – Oi gente – Brooke se virou e viu Luke e Lindsey se aproximando.

- Bom, eu já estava de saída e...

- Espera Brooke, nós precisamos falar com você – o loiro começou.

- Ok, podem falar.

- Olha Brooke, eu amo a sua linha de roupas e eu adoro usá-las – Lindsey falava sorrindo – E o Luke me disse que você fez o vestido de casamento da Haley.

- É verdade.

- Bom, você sabe que o Luke me pediu em casamento não é?

- É, eu sei. Meus parabéns! – Brooke disse tomando todo o martini de seu copo de uma vez.

- Obrigado – Lucas sorriu nervoso e apertou a mão de Lindsey.

- Eu queria saber se você pode fazer o meu vestido de casamento – Brooke começou a tossir desesperadamente enquanto tentava digerir a informação – Meu Deus, você está bem?

- Eu...Eu estou ótima – ela se levantou do banco – Eu só preciso checar umas coisas no estoque.

*******

Nathan e Haley olhavam as roupas e sorriam apaixonadamente um para o outro. Mesmo depois de quatro anos e de alguns problemas eles continuavam se amando tanto e até mais do que quando eles se casaram. Quando Nathan olhava nos olhos de Haley ele sabia que estava sendo tão amado quanto ele amava e que tudo que eles enfrentaram tinha valido a pena. Ele não se cansava de ver o sorriso da mulher e de seu pequeno filho de quatro anos, Jamie. E ela havia desistido de sua carreira musical para se tornar professora de literatura e poder ficar perto de sua família. Ele tambem tinha desistido de algo para ficar com sua família, o basquete. Mesmo sem realizar os sonhos que eles pensavam ser as grandes metas de suas vidas eles estavam muito felizes com o que tinham, eles tinham amor verdadeiro e uma família unida.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Nathan saiu de sua transe quando sua esposa bateu levemente em seu braço e lhe mostrou um lindo vestido azul.

- A Brooke tem mesmo talento. Esse é lindo.

- Nós devíamos comprar ele, Hales.

- Não, é muito caro.

- Tudo nessa loja é caro – ele sorriu afetuosamente – Mas eu estou disposto a gastar dinheiro para que você fique ainda mais linda do que já é.

- Oh Nate – ela lhe beijou docemente.

- Alem disso o presente não vai ser só seu – eles dois riram.

*******

Brooke abriu e fechou a porta do deposito com muita violência. Lagrimas não paravam de descer e cair em seu lindo vestido rosa, suas mãos tremiam e suas pernas falhavam. Ela sentou-se no chão, abraçou os joelhos e deixou que tudo que ela sentia por Lucas viesse à tona. Ela se lembrou dos momentos que passou com ele e de quando viu ele com sua nova namorada, agora noiva. Ela soluçava e não conseguia parar de chorar, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, não conseguia ver outra imagem eu sua cabeça a não ser a de Lindsey com Lucas. Tudo que ela queria era gritar, gritar o mais alto que pudesse, gritar para ver se de alguma forma aquele sentimento poderia ir embora. Seu coração batia mais forte do que nunca, seu corpo todo tremia e ela tinha um nó na garganta. Ela não sabia o que ia fazer quando tivesse de se acalmar e voltar para a grande festa de inauguração.

Foi então que a porta se abriu e ela ouviu passos descendo as escadas. Brooke rapidamente reconheceu aqueles sapatos quando a dona parou de frente a ela e se abaixou.

- Oh querida – Peyton sentou-se ao lado de Brooke e passou seu braço por trás da nuca dela – Eu sinto muito.

- Pe... Peyton eu nnão seei o que fa... – a garota soluçava enquanto a amiga limpava as lagrimas do seu rosto.

- Olha, você não precisa falar nada ok?

- Ela me pediu pra fazer o vestido de casamento – Brooke cuspiu tudo de uma vez só.

- Oh meu Deus, isso é tão... Eu não acredito – ela alisou seus cabelos castanhos – Olha, você não precisa fazer se você não quiser. Ela não vai te obrigar.

- O problema não é esse. O problema é que ela é legal demais, gentil demais, carinhosa demais... Ela faz eu me sentir confortável entende? – os soluços cessaram.

- Então o problema é que você se apaixonou pela Lindsey e não ama mais o Luke – ela conseguiu arrancar o primeiro sorisso de Brooke – Mas isso deveria ser bom não? Ela ser uma boa pessoa.

- Não, claro que não. Porque eu não consigo não gostar dela. E se eu gosto dela eu não vou conseguir negar fazer a merda do vestido – ela socou o chão e logo depois se arrependeu ao sentir uma dor – Merda de chão duro! Eu deveria ter colocado um outro piso.

- Bem, pisos não são feitos para as pessoas socarem.

- Pois deveria. Eu penso em todo tipo de situação quando faço meus vestidos.

- Você faz vestidos que não possam ser rasgados?

- Menos isso.

- Olha, eu não vou te dizer para voltar aquela festa e fingir que nada aconteceu, eu só quero que você tente se acalmar ok? – ela tirou uma mecha de cabelo da amiga que havia caído sobre seu olho – Eu odeio te ver desesperada desse jeito.

- Eu tenho que voltar, é a minha festa de inauguração.

- Não, você não tem – Brooke olhou confusa para a amiga – Olha, quando eu te vi saindo correndo e entrando aqui eu pedi para a Milli cuidar de tudo. E a loja daqui a pouco vai fechar.

- Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter P. Sawyer.

- Eu sei, não precisa falar direto – ela levou um peteleco de Brooke na cabeça – Ei, pra me bater você está boa não é?

- Bom, eu estou deprimida e preciso expressar minha raiva.

- Bela desculpa senhorita Davis. Agora eu tenho um plano.

- Mesmo? Envolve roubo de roupas ou garotos?

- Não. Envolve você ficar assim – Peyton abaixou de leve a cabeça de Brooke e a colocou em seu ombro – E chorar o quanto você precisar no ombro da sua melhor amiga.

- Só isso?

- Acho que chorar vai ser fácil para você.

- Se prepare para um maremoto, P. Sawyer.

- Manda ver, B. Davis. Mas não manche o meu vestido.

- Idiota – e a garota já estava chorando dinovo, mas agora com Peyton ali para lhe acalmar e alisar seu cabelo.

As duas ficaram daquele jeito por um bom tempo e sem notar adormeceram ali mesmo, sentadas no chão do deposito da Clothes Over Bro's.

O dia amanheceu e Brooke abriu devagar seus olhos. Ela se lembrou da noite passada e de tudo que aconteceu. Lembrou-se de que sua amiga esteve o tempo todo ao seu lado e sorriu ao sentir o toque do braço dela em seu ombro. A garota mexeu de leve a cabeça e sentiu a outra se mexer ao seu lado.

- Bom dia bela adormecida – Peyton esfregava os olhos enquanto falava – São que horas?

- Calma – ela tirou o Iphone de sua bolsa – Meu Deus, já são nove horas.

- Droga, eu tenho de ir pra gravadora – ela se levantou rápido e ajudou a amiga a levantar – Como você se sente?

- Como se eu tivesse dormido num deposito.

- Pelo menos você não esta soluçando e não vejo mais lágrimas no seu rosto, isso é um bom sinal – ela sorriu e correu para o espelho ao lado – Ótimo, as bandas vão me achar louca.

- Pelo menos eles terão uma impressão verdadeira de você – ela recebeu um tapa na cabeça – Porque a gente se bate tanto heim?

- Porque nós temos um jeito Scott de lidar com a vida.

- Obrigada por dizer Scott.

- Desculpa Brooke – elas agora subiam as escadas e abriam a porta.

Millicent estava atendendo uma cliente e lhe mostrando a nova coleção de vestidos de festa. Skills estava parado próximo ao balcão conversando com Jamie sobre algo que tinha videogames e basquete envolvido. Ele sorriu ao ver as duas saindo pela porta.

- Ei Brooke, Hales me pediu pra passar aqui e deixar... Ei, espera ai – ele bateu em sua própria testa – Você duas saindo do deposito com a mesma roupa de ontem, estão com o cabelo desarrumado e parecem não ter dormido muito bem! Eu não acredito que vocês fizeram sua festinha particular e não me chamaram!

- Ok Skills, a gente promete que te chama na próxima ok? – Peyton sorriu

- Vai pra onde P. Sawyer? – Skills perguntava enquanto a loira ia andando até a porta.

- Pra gravadora. Beijinhos gente, até mais tarde Brooke – e a garota já havia sumido.

Brooke passou o dia todo passeando com Jamie. Os dois tomaram sorvete, ele a ensinou a jogar basquete, mas não obteve muito sucesso e no fim do dia ambos estavam cansados. Eles caíram no sofá da casa de Brooke, exaustos.

- Eu nunca me diverti tanto assim – ele disse olhando para Brooke.

- E eu nunca fiquei tão morta quanto eu estou agora.

- É verdade que você gosta do tio Lucas?

- Quem te disse isso?

- Eu escutei papai comentando algo com a mamãe.

- Me lembre de bater no Nate e na Hales quando eu for te deixar.

- Eu acho que você deveria ser rápida, o casamento deles é em um mês. A gente podia seqüestrar a tia Lindsey.

- Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, querido. Mas eu aprecio a sua tentativa – ela disse passando sua mão no rosto do garoto - Venha, vamos tomar sorvete com a tia Brooke.

- Eu amo a tia Brooke – ele saiu correndo até a porta e ela foi logo atrás dele.

*******

Peyton chegou logo até a gravadora. Ela havia recebido uma mensagem estranha em seu celular na noite passada, diziam para encontrá-la lá logo cedo e ali estava ela. Ela não podia negar que estava com um pouco de medo, depois do que aconteceu entre ela e Derek ela sempre ficava paranóica. Não entendia como Brooke podia ter lidado tão bem com aquela situação, afinal ela tambem foi vitima de Derek e quase morreu naquele dia. Foi então que ela viu uma figura descendo as escadas e ficou boquiaberta.

- Meu Deus! Eu não acredito!

- E então Peyton? Acho que temos uma gravação a fazer – Jake abriu um largo sorisso e a abraçou.

Jake Jagielski foi um cara que marcou a vida de Peyton. Eles ficaram por um tempo, mas sempre que as coisas pareciam que iam dar certo Nikki aparecia. Nikki é a mãe da filha de Jake, Jenny. Eles se abraçaram forte e ela não pode deixar aquela chance passar. Quando se separaram ela o beijou, um beijo de saudade. Ambos estavam ofegantes quando se separaram e ele sorriu para ela.

- Você veio pra ficar então?

- Vou voltar a morar em Tree Hill, Peyton. Já tenho uma casa e meus pais vão me ajudar com a Jenny – ele disse a encarando – Eu queria saber se ainda posso contar com você.

- Como amiga ou como namorada?

- Eu acho que a segunda opção é melhor, se possível.

- Fale sério, eu esperava que você dissesse isso – e ela o beijou novamente.

*******

O dia do casamento de Lucas e Lindsey ficava cada vez mais perto e Brooke não sabia o que fazer para continuar mantendo seus sentimentos escondidos. Ela tinha de gritar para o mundo inteiro que ela o amava e que não era nada sem ela, mas ela não podia fazer isso. Então a única coisa que Brooke poderia fazer era sorrir e costurar o vestido de Lindsey. Agora a futura senhora Scott estava na loja para Brooke fazer o vestido sob medida nela. Nenhuma das duas olhava para o rosto da outra e nem ousava trocar uma única palavra, se limitando a dizer apenas "está bom?" e "sim".

- Ei Brooke – Lindsey disse enquanto Brooke se virava para pegar uma agulha – Está tudo bem com você?

- Claro, porque não estaria?

- Não sei, você está tão calada. Lucas me disse que você não parava de falar quando vocês namoravam – ela disse sorrindo gentilmente.

- É que... Bom, eu não gosto muito de conversar enquanto eu faço os vestidos sabe? Eu posso acabar me distraindo e...

- Ouch!

- Oh meu Deus, viu o que eu disse? – a morena disse apertando o local ferido pela agulha – Me desculpe.

- Não, ta tudo bem.

- Ok, eu vou continuar então.

A verdade era que Brooke não havia furado a futura senhora Scott sem querer. Claro que nunca é legal furar os outros, ela não ia achar legal se Lindsey pegasse uma agulha e furasse a sua perna, mas era o único jeito de manter a boca da loira calada. Elas continuaram em silencio até o celular de Brooke tocar e ela pedir licença para atender.

- Alô?

- Brooke Davis você não vai acreditar quem está aqui na gravadora! – Peyton disse com uma voz um pouco muito alegre.

- Meu Deus, é o Dave Grohl! – Brooke exclamou dando pulinhos.

- Não! É alguem que a gente conhece.

- Chris Keller? Pelo amor de Deus diga que não é o Chris Keller!

- Não sua idiota, é o Jake!

- Oh meu Deus, Jake Jaglieski? O **seu** Jake? – Brooke perguntou espantada.

- Sim, mas ele não é meu.

- Que seja! Eu não acredito. E ai, rolou alguma coisa?

- Acho que nos voltamos – Peyton agora sussurrava.

- Ele está ai? – Brooke sussurrou tambem.

- Está.

- Ah, por isso que você está sussurrando?

- É, mas porque você tambem está sussurrando?

- Sei lá, eu achei legal você sussurrar e quis criar um clima sabe? Tipo James Bond e pa...

- Ok Brooke, vou fingir que entendi. A gente se vê.

- Usem proteção! – Peyton ouviu Brooke falar antes dela desligar.

- Bom Brooke, eu acho que já vou indo.

- Ah ok, eu não vou mais precisar de você – ela parecia feliz ao dizer isso – Já fiz os últimos ajustes que eu precisava com você usando o vestido. Agora é comigo mesmo.

- Bom saber disso – Lindsey não podia deixar de pensar no quanto era bom não ter de ir mais lá, não por ela não gostar de Brooke, mas porque tinha um clima estranho entre as duas – Então até logo.

- Até logo Linds – Brooke deu dois beijinhos em seu rosto e a levou até a porta.

*******

Semanas se passaram e o clima pesado entre Brooke e Lucas parecia não passar. Eles evitavam momentos sozinhos e lembranças do passado dos dois, mas isso era meio inevitável. Lucas andava meio ocupado com os preparativos do casamento que seria daqui a quase uma semana enquanto Brooke se preparava para vender o máximo de vestidos para os convidados.

- Acho que seria bom você descansar – Milli disse enquanto checava algo no computador.

- Eu estou bem, serio.

- Olha, hoje as vendas estão baixas então eu posso dar conta da loja sozinha.

- Eu preciso me ocupar com algo.

- Para não pensar nele?

- Para não pensar nele – ela repetiu as mesmas palavras, mas afirmando.

- Não fique assim, Brooke. Você é incrível, linda, bem sucedida... Você vai conseguir o cara certo pra você e vai esquecer do Lucas.

- Eu espero que isso seja verdade – Brooke sorriu fraco – Já que você insiste eu vou pra casa! – ela disse pegando a chave de seu carro e sua bolsa.

- Vá lá, até amanhã – Milli disse desviando os olhos do computador para ver sua chefe saindo.

Brooke saiu da loja e entrou em seu carro. Ela dirigiu pelas ruas de Tree Hill até chegar em sua grande casa. Ela abriu a porta e se jogou no sofá. Nada melhor do que ficar deitada ali o dia todo depois de dias trabalhando duro. Nada melhor do que ficar deitada o dia inteiro. Bom, isso era o que Brooke pensava que aconteceria.

*******

- Brooke? É a Haley – ela falava enquanto andava pela casa.

- Oi Hales, tudo bom?

- Tudo. Eu preciso de um favor.

- Pode falar.

- De último minuto, muito trabalho e preciso em duas horas.

- Por mais tentador que seja, eu não sei se posso fazer mais um favor para a família Scott.

- É para o Jamie.

- O que você precisa?

Do outro lado da sala dos Scott estava Nathan com seu celular, falando com seu irmão.

- E então, está tudo acertado?

- Pode deixar Nate, passo ai daqui a duas horas ok?

- Obrigado Luke, você é o melhor irmão que eu tenho.

- Você só tem um, mas eu aceito o elogio – eles desligaram o telefone.

Nathan esperou que Haley acabasse de falar e colocasse o telefone de volta. Ela veio andando até ele e pulou de alegria ao chegar perto dele.

- Brooke vem!

- Lucas tambem!

- Sabe que eu me sinto uma péssima cúpida tentando juntar um cara que vai se casar daqui a uma semana com outra garota?

- A outra garota é a Brooke, então vale a pena. Agora é melhor a gente se arrumar antes que os dois cheguem.

Duas horas depois, os dois já estavam arrumados e só esperavam que as "babas" chegassem. Lucas tocou na campainha e Haley abriu apressada.

- Oi Hales.

- Oi Luke, ainda bem que você chegou. Olha a gente ta indo, mas daqui a pouco a Brooke chega.

- Brooke? – ele perguntou surpreso.

- É – agora Nate aparecia para se juntar a Hales – A gente chamou ela pra te ajudar, tchau.

- Tchau!

Ele esperou alguns minutos até que a campainha tocou novamente. Lucas atendeu e Brooke olhou para ele sem entender.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Aparentemente eles não tinha confiança de deixar apenas um de nós cuidar dos garotos.

- Não é só o Jamie?

- Não, ele e o amigo. Vem, vamos fazer alguma coisa para eles.

Os dois foram até a cozinha e se ajudaram a fazer algumas coisas para os meninos. Depois de meia hora Lucas subiu até o quarto de Jamie.

- Arremessa! Arremessa! Não tem nada a perder – Jamie gritava enquanto ele e o amigo brincavam de basquete em sua cama.

- Minha bola agora, minha bola – o amigo de Jamie dizia enquanto ele havia caído.

- Se quebrarem essa cama, vão dormir no chão – Lucas aparecia na porta do quarto – Me sigam, galera.

Ele disse enquanto saia do quarto e era seguido pelos dois meninos. O amigo de Jamie era o irmão de um aluno de Haley, ele era irmão de Quentin. Um garoto que Lucas tambem treinava no time de basquete de Tree Hill High School. Eles desceram a escada correndo e encontraram Brooke na sala. Os dois pularam no sofá e Lucas ficou ao lado da mulher.

- Vocês dois estão com sorte hoje! Temos todo tipo de diversão louca garantida! – ela disse mexendo estranhamente as mãos.

- Porque você está falando engraçado? – Jamie perguntou olhando para ela e ela e Lucas trocaram um olhar.

- Isso aí, a gente tem... Tambores, por favor – Brooke bateu em suas pernas fazendo um som de tambores – Filmes!

E Lucas descobriu uma pilha de dvds que estavam escondidos debaixo de um pano azul claro. Brooke fez um gritinho estranho com as mãos levantadas e Lucas olhou esperançoso para os meninos.

- Isso é filme de bebês – o amigo de Jamie disse e ele concordou.

- Esperem, tem mais.

- Sim, macarrão com cola, lápis de cor e coisas de brincar – novamente ele tirou um pano azul de cima das coisas, mas caiu tudo no chão – Filho da...

- Luke! – ela sorriu olhando para os meninos.

- E o mais importante de tudo, temos armadilhas de rato – ele disse descobrindo o brinquedo.

- O que é isso? – Jamie indagou.

- É só o jogo mais legal de todos os tempos, cara – Luke disse olhando para o menino.

- Acho que está quebrado – o outro garoto disse.

- O que mais você tem?

- O que você tem em mente? – Lucas perguntou.

*******

Nathan, Haley, Peyton e Jake estavam sentados numa mesa no Tric. Eles conversavam animadamente enquanto bebiam. Eles avistaram de longe Mouth com Milli e acenaram. Skills tambem estava lá, com Deb, a mãe de Nathan.

- O que você acha dos dois juntos? – Jake perguntou para Nathan.

- Eu não concordava inicialmente – ele bebeu um gole de sua água – Mas eu só quero que a minha mãe seja feliz novamente sabe? E se o Skills fizer a minha mãe feliz, por mim, já está de bom tamanho.

- Eu acharia estranho ver a Brooke com o meu pai. Apesar de que ela sempre foi totalmente afim dele – Peyton disse abraçada a Jake.

- E ela era apaixonada pelo tio Cooper – Nathan completou.

- Por quem a Brooke nunca foi apaixonada? – Haley perguntou rindo.

- Pelo Dan – Nathan lembrou.

- Ok, me desculpe Nathan, mas quem poderia se apaixonar pelo Dan? – Peyton perguntou rindo – Por falar em Brooke, ela disse que tinha algo a fazer por vocês. Onde ela está?

- Lá em casa, cuidando dos meninos com o Luke.

- É, a Hales ligou para ela e eu liguei para o Lucas. Agora eles devem estar se divertindo com os meninos.

- Lucas e Brooke com os meninos? Não sei se isso vai dar certo – Peyton disse por fim.

Os quatro estavam sentados em redor da mesa, todos com uns chapeuzinhos verdes. Jamie e seu amigo até estavam fofos, mas Brooke e Lucas estavam ridiculamente engraçados. Eles estavam jogando Poker 5 Card Draw onde valete de ouro e espada é o coringa. Depois de algumas rodadas Brooke desistiu do jogo e Lucas perdeu todas as suas fichas para Jamie.

- É como tirar doce de criança. Acho que temos um acordo – o menino disse e Lucas lhe entregou seu relógio – Nunca tente enganar o mestre, tio Lucas.

- Já cansaram?

- Engraçadinha – Jamie disse depois de rir com o colega – O que faremos agora?

Brooke e Lucas se encararam sem ter idéia alguma. Mesmo depois de pouco tempo os dois já estavam mortos, lidar com aquelas duas crianças estava sendo difícil do que eles pensavam. De repente Brooke teve uma idéia e correu para a sala. Enquanto os garotos arrumavam as coisas na sala ela ajeitava uns últimos detalhes.

- Garotos, olha o karaokê! – ela gritou e eles vieram correndo.

Os meninos começaram a cantar e coreografar uma musica qualquer do Usher e Brooke e Lucas estavam sentados no sofá, apenas rindo daquela situação. Eles tambem se animaram e começaram a acompanhar a musica do sofá. Jamie e seu amigo faziam danças estranhas e Brooke se levantou do sofá para se juntar a eles. Lucas observava os três dançando engraçamento e se permitiu sorrir ao observar Brooke dançando. Ela ficava ainda mais linda quando sorria e quando se divertia.

Minutos depois, Lucas levou os dois garotos em suas costas e subiu com eles até o quarto de Jamie. Ele se jogou na cama e os dois ficaram pulando em cima dele.

- Socorro!

- Olha aqui, vamos brincar de outra coisa? – Brooke aparecia na porta tentando salvar Lucas daquele ataque – Que tal esconde-esconde? Vocês se escondem, vamos começar a contar. 10... 9... – ela disse entrando no quarto quando os meninos saíram correndo.

- Que horas são afinal? 2:00, 3:00 da manhã? – Lucas perguntou rolando na cama enquanto ela se deitava ao seu lado.

- 21:15 – ela disse olhando para o relógio ao seu lado.

- Meu Deus. Como o tempo está passando tão devagar assim?

- São crianças, Lucas. Precisam de atenção todos os segundos de todos os dias – os dois estavam mortos de cansados – Porque não vai comprar sorvete enquanto eu brinco com eles?

- Quer dar sorvete para aqueles monstros?

- Não, e não. O sorvete é pra mim porque eu necessito.

- Já vou – ele disse se levantando e deixando a moça ali sozinha.

- Estou indo, espero que tenha se escondido bem – ela disse gritando.

*******

- Ok, eu estou oficialmente morta – Haley se sentava novamente na cadeira.

- Eu estou ficando preocupado com os meninos.

- Relaxa Nate, eles estão bem.

- Prontos para dançar mais? – Peyton vinha acompanhada de Jake.

- Pirou P. Sawyer? Eu estou morta e quero ir para casa.

- Ainda não Hales, de mais um tempo para os dois.

- Quem?

- Lucas e Brooke ora! Eles devem estar se divertindo e quem sabe se não rola um clima? – ela disse rindo enquanto se sentava.

- Já chega de ser cúpida para mim.

*******

Brooke estava sentada no banco da cozinha, com uma mão na cabeça tentando descansar depois daquela noite. Ela ainda esperava Lucas chegar com seu sorvete. Os meninos vinham correndo e Jamie perguntou primeiro.

- O que tem agora?

- É, o que tem depois?

- Oh, agora vamos jogar "mate o tio Lucas". Assim que ele... – a porta se abriu e Lucas entrou.

- Matar o tio Lucas – ele colocou os dois meninos em seu braço e rugiu.

- O que tem na sacola?

- A coisa mais legal do mundo.

- O que é?

- Walkie-talkies.

- Beleza.

- Demais – Jamie e o menino saíram correndo.

- Quando eu era pequeno queria um irmão para brincar de walkie-talkie comigo.

- Isso é fofo.

- Ah é? – ele disse lhe mostrando o sorvete favorito dela.

- Ah, isso é demais! Um de nós deveria ficar de olho neles para não se encrencarem – ela disse abrindo o sorvete e pegando uma colher.

- Já pensei nisso – ele lhe mostrou um outro walkie-talkie.

- Oh, você pensa em tudo! – ela disse sorrindo para ele e levando a colher com sorvete até sua boca – Acha que vamos ser bons nisso?

- Como assim?

- Digo, quando eu tiver meus filhos e você os seus.

- _Tio Lucas e tia Brooke são os mais legais_ – eles ouviram Jamie falando pelo walkie-talkie.

_- Eu sei._

_- Você vai pra baixo da cama e eu vou pra dentro do armário._

- Sim, acho que vai ser tranqüilo – ele assentiu enquanto beijava a testa dela.

- Eu te amo tio Lucas – ela disse sorrindo e comendo mais sorvete.

*******

- Nathan pare com isso, está tudo bem, você vai ver!

- Ok, apenas abra a porta.

- Vou bater porque não acho a chave – ela disse olhando sua bolsa

- Ok, eu bato – Nathan bateu e Jamie apareceu quando a porta abriu.

- O que ainda faz acordado, mocinho? – Haley perguntou ao ver o filho atendendo a porta.

- Shi, colocamos eles pra dormir uma hora atrás.

Jamie apontou para o sofá e os dois viram que Brooke e Lucas estavam abraçados, dormindo, no sofá. Haley olhou para Nathan e os dois sorriram ao ver a cena. Eles subiram para o seu quarto em silencio para não acordarem os dois lá em baixo. Jamie foi para seu quarto e seu amigo dormiu num colchão ao lado da cama dele.

Amanheceu na casa dos Scott e os dois adultos no sofá acordaram quando o sol invadiu a janela da sala.

- Aih – Brooke disse abrindo os olhos – Caramba, a gente acabou dormindo.

- Ah meu Deus, a gente esqueceu dos meninos! – nesse momento Nathan e Haley desciam as escadas.

- Calma gente, os meninos estão dormindo. Acho melhor vocês voltarem para casa – a mulher disse indo para a cozinha.

- E os walkie-talkies foram uma jogada de mestre, Luke!

- Tem razão, Clothes Over Bros me espera. Tchau Naley!

- Tchau Brooke.


End file.
